


A Chicago Cop in Denver

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV), due South
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denver, a city of new beginnings.  It is here that Ray Kowalski is starting his life over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chicago Cop in Denver

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about 2 months late for tygermama’s b-day. I apologize profusely for it being late! Many, many thanks to winks7985 for the wonderful beta! You rock! \o/ Also, thank you to ithildyn for the idea of the bar fight scene. :D

_~ You'd better stop  
And try to think  
Look what you're doing  
Oh, Ruby~_

The music pounded away in the small condo.

Stanley Raymond Kowalski, Ray to his friends, wiped away the condensation from the mirror of his bathroom as he mouthed the lyrics to the song.

His hair was still blonde and spiked up, a little thinner, but he still looked good as he cracked a smile at the mirror. A goatee was on his face and the whiskers held a little grey, but that didn’t bother Ray. Benny said it gave him a roguish look.

Ray complained he got all the grey from chasing Fraser around on their adventures.

 _~ You never get to  
Give it all you got  
Cause you forgot  
To take it to the top  
Come On  
Ruby Blue~_

Applying the shaving cream, Ray rinsed his razor blade in hot water and applied it to his cheek and moved the device down in one smooth stroke.

 _~ Why do you make a start  
With no means to go on?  
It's on the tip of your  
Ruby, we used to love you truly  
You used to make us laugh  
It really was a gas_

 _But now you're a bore_

 _One  
Two  
Three ~_

Completing this easy task, still mouthing the words to the song, he splashed water on his face and grabbed the nearby towel to clean and dry his skin from the excess of shaving cream and water.

 _~ It was you  
And them  
And me  
Look what you do  
Oh, Ruby Blue_

 _You'd better stop  
And try to think  
Look what you're doing  
Oh, Ruby ~_

Executing a little two step shuffle, towel still around his waist, Ray stepped into his bedroom and headed over to his closet.

Pair of jeans, a green t-shirt, socks, underwear and Nike black runners was selected.

 _~ You never get to  
Give it all you've got  
Cause you forgot  
To take it to the top  
Come on Ruby Blue  
Ah Yeah ~_

Dancing into his kitchen, Ray grabbed a coffee travel mug and the coffee pot. Pouring the hot liquid in and then executing a spin, he grabbed the nearby box of Smarties and counted a generous amount of the candy into the liquid. Taking a tentative sip, he added a couple more of the candies and then popped the remaining candy into his mouth.

 _~ Nobody cares anyway  
If you play the painted lady_

 _Four and more and  
Five and six  
Who would have believed  
It would come to this?  
Look what you do  
Oh, Ruby Blue ~_

Bobbing his head to the beat, Ray shuffled over and grabbed his tan trench coat out of the hallway closet.

Denver wasn’t a particularly cold town, but today it was slightly chilly. After living most of his life in Chicago and then a few years in Canada, Ray needed a change in pace.

He needed something new.

This city seemed like the best place to start his new occupation – Social Worker. He had been a good cop and he had been a good Mountie, but he wanted to try a different direction now.

Benny said he was trying another path out. Ray could only hope it didn’t involve the crazy antics of his past occupations.

 _~ You'd better stop  
And try to think  
Look what you're doing  
Oh, Ruby_

 _You never get to  
Give it all you've got  
Cause you forgot  
To take it to the top  
Oh Ruby Blue ~_

Bobbing his head to the beat, he gathered his keys, wallet, and cell, pocketed his glasses inside his coat and grabbed his backpack.

 _~ One  
Two and  
Three  
Look what you're doing  
Ah Ruby  
It was you  
And them  
And ME_

 _Look what you do  
Oh, Ruby Blue ~_

Grabbing his iPod from the speaker system, he clicked it off and headed out of the door of his apartment, locking it behind him. He was ready for his first day of work.

~~~

Ray’s first day of work went pretty well.

It was mostly paperwork for the first half of the morning for his personnel file, meeting people in the office and learning where everything was. The afternoon was spent on the job training with Nettie Wells.

He learned she was the go-to gal for troubled teens. She had a very high success rate of finding kids homes and them staying there.

She was also very straight forward and no nonsense.

A case file was tossed at him in the car and he learned about the teen Nettie was about to check on.

Alec Verse. About fifteen now and had been a part of a gang in Purgitio for the better part of three years.

Nettie got the kid out and into a new home, with loving foster parents.

This is how Ray found himself in the emergency room of Denver General.

He might not be a cop or Mountie anymore, but that didn’t mean his instincts and senses had dulled.

Nettie was talking to Alec outside of his new home, when Ray spotted the car and the barrel of a gun peaking out of the window. He threw himself and covered Nettie and Alec from a hail of bullets.

All three of them survived and Ray managed to get the plate of the black hummer. The only downside was the bullet graze against his thigh.

This was why he was in the emergency room with a towel pressed against his leg and Nettie trying to grab the attention of one of the nurses.

“Honestly, Mrs. Wells, it’s just a graze!” Ray insisted. “Couple of band aids and it’ll be fine.”

Nettie only had to glare at him and Ray sat down gingerly and kept quiet.

A few minutes later, Ray was seated in one of the emergency room beds and the nurse had cut off his jean leg, exposing the wound.

 _Dangit! I loved those jeans._ Ray thought mournfully as he watched the ruined pant leg get tossed into the trash.

“We’ll just need to stitch it up,” the nurse stated, giving a shy smile at Ray.

Nettie bustled into the area and fixed the nurse with a glare. “You better be fixing him up right.”

“I know how to do my job, ma’am,” the nurse returned and then looked down at her tray and let loose a curse. “Damnit! I’m sorry Mr. Kowalski, it’ll just be another few minutes, and it seems someone took the thread off of my tray here.”

“No worries,” Ray said nonchalantly.

“It is definitely not ‘no worries’," Nettie returned at Ray and then looked at the nurse. “What kind of hospital is this that you don’t have thread to stitch up a bullet wound?”

“Graze, it was just a graze,” Ray muttered, but Nettie ignored him.

“The kind of hospital where people steal thread from trays to stitch up their own wounds,” the nurse muttered and stood up from her chair. “I’ll be right back, Mr. Kowalski; I have to go find some new thread.”

“It’s all right,” Ray smiled at her.

She returned the smile and quickly headed off to find some new thread.

“What kind of hospital is this…?” Nettie continued to mutter as she paced back and forth along the edge of the bed.

Ray grabbed her arm and gently stopped her. “It’s all right, Nettie, just a graze. I’ll be right as rain.”

“Yes, but this new job was supposed to keep you from getting shot at,” Nettie sighed.

Chuckling, Ray just shook his head. “Sometimes, we can’t control the world, no matter how many times we want to.” He then fixed a mischievous grin at Nettie. “Next time they try anything, I’ll just threaten to kick their heads in.”

Nettie chuckled at that threat. “I think you uttered that at the shooters as you were covering us.”

“What can I say, they deserved it,” Ray shrugged.

“The police should be by in a bit to get our statements,” Nettie explained.

“I remember.”

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes, when a familiar voice reached Nettie’s ears.

“I tell you I am fine, Nathan! It was only a dislocated shoulder!”

“The same shoulder you’ve dislocated three times! If you’ve done more damage to it, you might need surgery!”

“Sir, you need to sit down!”

“You both are stubborn,” Nettie grumbled as she stood up and pulled aside the curtain separating her from the other bed. “Ezra Standish you sit down this minute and let the nurse look at you!”

“Nettie!” Nathan cried out. “What are you doing here?”

Nettie jerked her thumb over her shoulder. “My fool of a new employee decided to get shot at and was wounded.”

“Damnit, Nettie! It was just a graze!” Ray yelled, defending himself.

“Don’t you give me any sass boy!” Nettie yelled back and shook her finger at him.

Ray just glowered at her and then at ‘Nathan and Ezra’ who chuckled at his plight.

“And I wouldn’t be chuckling at him Ezra, both of you are complete and utter stubborn fools!” Nettie eyed them both and then looked around. “And where is that nurse with that thread?”

Ray watched as Nettie headed off to find the nurse and internally winced, feeling sorry for the nurse.

“I hope you’ll be reporting that gun shot,” Nathan pointed out.

“Police are on their way, so they’re coming to get my statement. If not, I’ll head down to their precinct,” Ray said as he shrugged.

“Admirable,” Ezra commented and then winced when the nurse bound his shoulder. “Good lord, woman! Are you trying to take my shoulder off?”

“Should learn to avoid better,” the nurse muttered. “Stay right here, I’ll be right back with a Doctor.”

“Is it just me or have the nurses gotten more cheeky?” Nathan asked incredulously.

“It’s not just you, Nathan,” Ezra grinned as he clasped his free hand on Nathan’s shoulder. “Now, if you’ll be so kind to go grab a cup of what they pass for coffee here, my friend, I would be eternally grateful.”

Nathan eyed Ezra. “You’re not going to try and escape or sign out AMA?”

The undercover agent held up his hand. “I swear on my sainted mother’s grave.”

“Ezra, your mother is still alive.”

“Then I’m sure Nettie’s coworker will be happy to make sure I don’t go anywhere,” Ezra said, soothing Nathan’s ruffled feathers.

Nathan looked at Ray who nodded and then the medic of Team Seven sighed. “I’ll be right back.” He then pointed at Ezra. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Ezra held up his hand again and adopted an innocent look.

Nathan merely raised an eyebrow and headed off to find a couple cups of coffee.

As soon as Nathan left, Ezra sank into the bed and breathed through his nose.

“Pain worse than you want them to know?” Ray asked.

“How very…observant of you,” Ezra commented breathlessly.

“Ray Kowalski, social worker,” Ray grinned. “I’d come over there to shake your hand, but I think Nettie would know if I left the bed.”

Ezra chuckled weakly. “Ezra Standish, ATF agent. And she is very wily like that.”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before their nurses, Nettie and Nathan returned in a rush of voices.

They both shared a look of perfect misery before the curtain was drawn, separating the two.

~~~

It was nearly a month later when Ray bumped into Ezra Standish again. This time at Starbuck’s.

His coffeemaker had broken down on him and this was the closest coffee shop on his way to work. He even found this sweet little coffee drink called ‘Chocolate Explosion’ that kept him pretty hyper for a few hours. His sweet tooth was in love.

So, while standing in line, he was completely unprepared for the tap on his shoulder. His hand immediately shot up and grabbed the appendage touching him.

“Ouch!”

Registering the familiar voice, Ray quickly let go of the hand and turned around.

“Ezra?”

Ezra Standish stood before him, wiggling his fingers. “Well that will certainly teach me to get someone’s attention.”

“Crap, I am so sorry about that, Ezra,” Ray apologized.

“No worries about it my fellow ER patient, Ray Kowalski,” Ezra chuckled and then tilted his head to the side, a contemplative look on his face. “You’re trained.”

“Somewhat,” Ray said, running a hand along the back of his neck.

Ray wasn’t sure if Ezra knew he wasn’t willing to talk about his past or not, but Ray was grateful when the auburn haired man dropped the subject.

“So, what brings you here?” Ezra asked.

“Coffee machine broke down,” Ray explained. “This is the closet coffee shop to work and the chocolate explosion coffee is to die for.” He felt like drooling at the mere mention of the drink.

Ezra chuckled. “I think your sweet tooth would rival one of my co-workers.”

Ray chuckled and then realized he was at the counter, after putting in his order he turned to Ezra. “Let me get your order as apology for almost breaking your fingers.”

Inclining his head to Ray that he agreed, Ezra rattled off his order and Ray looked to see if the Barista got it.

Indicating that she did, it was a few minutes later and the two were standing out on the street, coffee cups in hand.

Both leaning against their cars, they sipped at their coffee and sighed in bliss.

“Nice Goat” Ezra commented, looking lasciviously at Ray’s pristine GTO.

“Yours ain’t bad either,” Ray grinned as he admired the silver Jaguar.

Ezra chuckled and Ray found himself admiring the other man. Just a cursory glance over and he noticed the gold tooth flashing in the light.

“As much as I would like to continue our conversation, I fear I must head in to work,” Ezra sighed. “My boss does not like it when I am late.”

“Mine either,” Ray sighed and then gained a thoughtful look. “Maybe we could continue the conversation over drinks when you have a free night?”

Ezra mirrored the thoughtful look and then looked like he came to a conclusion. “Certainly.” His hand dipped into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a card. “My information. Feel free to give me a call.”

Ray took the card and pocketed it into his black jeans. “Great, I’ll hopefully have some free time to give you a call this weekend.”

“I too should be free, but my work schedule is sometimes…flexible,” Ezra grinned.

“Yes, I would imagine so,” Ray murmured and then saluted Ezra with his coffee cup. “I’ll talk to you later, Ezra!”

“You too, Ray,” Ezra replied back.

The two got into the respective vehicles and drove off, both ready for work.

~~~

It was finally the weekend and Ray had managed to get a hold of Ezra. They were meeting up for drinks in a couple of hours and Ray was pacing about his apartment.

Clothes had been selected, black jeans, a nice blue shirt and a black leather jacket.

They were meeting up at a small pub called ‘The Irish Flea’. A co-worker’s of Ray’s recommended it for people new to the city. So Ray suggested it to Ezra. The man agreed and soon the two would meet there.

In the meantime, Ray was panicking about his ‘man-date’ as one of his younger female co-workers had called it.

He was just looking for a friend! Not a relationship! This wasn’t a man-date!

Sinking into a crouch, Ray ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated gesture, making the hair stand up even more on end.

He liked to dance as much as the next guy, but was this going to be _dancing?_ Oh he was so confused and he was going on a man-date.

Great.

He thought the man was cute, the smile and the eyes really caught his attention.

Gah!! He couldn’t think like that about a potential friend.

Right. Drinks, some appetizers and hopefully he’d have his first male friend in the city. His work was made up entirely of females and he needed the male companionship.

He could do this! He’s had male friendships before…even if the friendship with Benton was a bit…unusual.

Right.

Getting up to his feet, Ray noticed the time and swore softly. Gathering his things, he exited his apartment and locked it behind him.

~~~

Lining up his shot, Ray hit the solid red three ball in the upper left hand pocket.

“Nice shot,” Ezra commented as he sipped at his beer.

“Nice shot?” Ray asked in disbelief. “That was a great shot!”

Ezra shrugged. “It’ll do.”

Ray just snorted and sipped at his own beer.

Bending over the table, Ray exhaled as he lined up his next shot. The solid blue two ball in the lower right hand pocket.

Arm extending backwards the pool cue, Ray felt someone bump his stick. It went flying forward, skidded against the green felt of the table and bumped itself upwards, jabbing a rather large man in the shoulder.

 _Oh crap._ Ray and Ezra thought exactly at the same time.

The man turned around and eyed Ray.

“Did you just hit me with yer pool stick?” The large man grunted out.

“Just an accident,” Ray started to backpedal. “How about I buy you your next round and all is forgiven?”

Ezra behind Ray tightened the hold on his beer glass.

“I don’t think so, pal!” The man yelled out and threw the first punch.

“Uh-oh,” Ray muttered as he ducked the punch and threw his own into the soft meaty underbelly of the large man.

The man barely grunted.

Lunging forward, Ezra tossed his beer in the man’s face and then his empty glass at the man’s head. It hit him right in the middle of his forehead.

Shaking his head, the man leaned down and grabbed a hold of Ray’s leather jacket and tossed him forward onto the pool table.

“FIGHT!!!!” Someone yelled out in the bar.

“Just what we need,” Ezra muttered as he went to go help Ray.

Ray grunted as he landed on the table and pool balls scattered around. Grabbing one of the balls, Ray rolled forward and off of the table, putting the table between himself and his attacker.

Ezra came forward and broke his pool stick across the man’s back.

It didn’t faze the man and he grabbed a hold of Ezra’s jacket and tossed him towards Ray.

Grunting as he too hit the pool table hard, Ezra scrambled forwards and rolled off the table and then grabbed his own pool ball.

“You sure know how to show a guy a good time,” Ray joked.

“Yes, well, what sort of friend would I be if I didn’t end the night with some sort of disturbance,” Ezra joked back. “My teammates would be so proud of me.”

Ray chuckled.

Eyeing one another, they tossed the pool balls at the man’s head and he finally went down after they connected.

Their victory was short lived when they both got punched across the jaw.

The fight continued on as the two smashed beer bottles on other people’s heads and stood back to back, defending.

It was nearly fifteen minutes later on and everything was dying down. The bouncers had finally gotten into the fight and were tossing people out into the street.

Including Ray and Ezra.

“Well, that was fun,” Ray grinned as he watched Ezra pick glass off his red coat.

Brushing the fragments from his own leather coat, Ray looked around in the street.

“I dare say, my co-workers shall wonder what I was doing when I arrive at work, Monday,” Ezra leisurely replied back.

“Tell ‘em they should see the other guy!” Ray exclaimed. “Man, I haven’t had a good fight like that in years.”

“And you are bleeding, Ray,” Ezra pointed out. Grabbing a handkerchief from his coat pocket, Ezra started to slowly dab at the cut above Ray’s left eye. “You should get that taken care of.”

Startled, Ray blinked a couple of times as Ezra wiped away the blood.

“There you go,” Ezra said and then handed Ray the cloth.

Taking it, Ray pocketed it. “Ah, thank you.”

“Not a problem,” Ezra smiled and the two walked down the street.

“Well, I don’t see us being welcomed back there again,” Ray chuckled.

“I have no doubt,” Ezra chuckled back.

The two walked in silence until Ezra finally broke it.

“So, what is a former Chicago Cop and Mountie doing in Denver?”

“Read my files, then?” Ray asked.

“I did,” Ezra said. “They were a bit confusing at first, but then, I’m good at fishing out details.”

“Heh,” Ray sighed out. “Guess I just got tired and wanted to try something new. Did some online courses up in the north and before I knew it, had my social degree. Threw a dart at a map and ended up in Denver.”

“Sometimes a change of scenery is the thing necessary,” Ezra said wistfully.

Ray wisely kept his mouth shut as comments about files belonging to ‘Ezra Standish – FBI Agent’ and ‘Atlanta’ danced through his head.

 _Yeah, sometimes a change of scenery was necessary._ Ray thought.

~~~

The next few months continued in a pattern of the two meeting up after various cases.

The nature of their jobs kept them very busy, so they were always happy to have a few moments to get together, learning various things about each other and just generally building up their friendship.

Ezra learned that Ray had a pair of pet turtles, dancing and was a pretty fair boxer.

Ray learned that Ezra loved fine things. Drink, clothes and cars.

It certainly was an unusual friendship to say the least, but the two found that they just got along.

Although, the stronger their friendship got, the stronger Ray’s feelings for Ezra increased. Romantic feelings.

It was driving Ray nuts.

They were currently at The Saloon playing another game of pool. Ezra couldn’t just understand how Ray was kicking his butt in every game they played.

“Well you see, Ez,” Ray grinned as he lined up a shot and sunk the ball. “Ever since I chased this guy into an ice cavern and there was all these angles reflecting his image. I managed to find him, but my partner at the time, Benton, said I got blessed by the spirits of the north.”

“You are kicking my ass in a game of pool because you were blessed by the spirits of the north,” Ezra repeated in disbelief.

Ray shook his head from side to side and shrugged. “Pretty much.” And then sunk another ball.

The game finished with Ray winning, again.

“Unbelievable,” Ezra moaned as he sipped at his beer.

“What can I say, just that good,” Ray grinned as he paid the waitress for another round.

Ezra pointed at Ray, beer glass in hand. “You sir, are a pool shark.” And then he looked contemplative. “How do you feel about pulling one over my co-workers?”

Ray just laughed and gulped his beer down.

~~~

 _“You’ll have to excuse me I’m not at my best…”_ Ray sang off key as Ezra helped him into his apartment.

“All right, you are loaded, but home, Ray,” Ezra proclaimed.

“Don’t want you to go,” Ray murmured and then clung to Ezra.

Sighing, Ezra managed to get Ray to his bed and take off his shoes. “C’mon clingy, time to sleep it off.”

“Ezezezez,” Ray hissed out and then crooked his finger at Ezra. “C’mere.”

Rolling his eyes, Ezra leaned down to humor the drunken man and then yelped when he got a mouthful of Ray. Blinking drowsily, Ray slid down from Ezra’s mouth and wrapped his arms around the auburn man’s waist.

“Like you…” Ray murmured and then fell asleep.

Ezra blinked a couple of times and then looked downwards at the cuddly social worker. Touching his lips a couple of times he wondered how he couldn’t have noticed Ray’s growing attraction to him.

Trying to get out of his friend’s grasp, Ezra sighed when he realized he couldn’t. Maneuvering onto the bed, Ezra gulped when Ray pulled him close and cuddled.

Running a hand down his face, Ezra realized he was in for a long night.

~~~

Ray awoke to feeling like something died in his mouth and he was holding onto something. Blinking a couple of times, Ray looked upwards and realized he was cuddling an awake, Ezra.

“Ezra?”

“Ah, welcome back to the land of the living, Ray,” Ezra said.

Noticing Ezra’s lips were a little red and swollen; Ray’s eyes widened as memory from last night came rushing back.

“I see you remember last night.”

“Ah, yeah, um, sorry about that.” Ray blushed.

“I’m not.”

Ray sat up like a shot, then winced and pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead.

“All right there, Ray?” Ezra asked in concern.

Waving him off, Ray really looked at Ezra. “Did you just say what I think ya said?”

“I did.” Ezra returned the look.

Inching closer, Ray looked into Ezra’s green eyes and hesitantly brought his lips to touch Ezra’s.

When he didn’t meet any reluctance or Ezra pushing him away, Ray deepened the kiss, which Ezra returned.

After a couple of minutes, the two broke away reluctantly.

Ducking his head, Ray looked up with his eyes at Ezra.

“So, what do we do about this, Ez?”

Ezra reached up and brushed his thumb against Ray’s cheek. “Well, I must admit I spent most of the night thinking about that kiss.”

“And?”

“I didn’t dislike it,” Ezra replied.

“So, what did you want to do about…this?” Ray gestured between the two of them.

“I say, let’s see where it takes us,” Ezra whispered and then kissed Ray again.

Moaning, Ray ran his fingers through Ezra’s hair and pulled the younger man close.

The two spent the morning exploring each other’s mouths.

~~~

The next few days were spent with shy smiles and hesitant touches. Even Ezra’s friends commented on the much more relaxed appearance.

“So, got a new lady friend?” Buck inquired with a grin.

Ezra merely raised an eyebrow at the question and went back to his work.

“C’mon, Ez!!” Buck grinned lewdly. “You can tell ol’Buck here!”

Ignoring the man, Ezra kept typing up his report.

“He can tell us, right fellas?” Buck asked the others in the room.

“You tell him, Buck!” JD cried out.

“Man is entitled to his secrets,” Vin pointed out and then grinned. “Even if he looks all twitter pated.”

“I am not twitter pated!” Ezra snarled out and hit the print function on the computer. The printer in the office spat out the pages needed for Ezra’s report.

“You sure, Ezra?” Josiah inquired. “You look like you’re on a permanent coffee fix there.”

“Just because I’m a little happy does not mean I’m twitter pated,” Ezra said looking at Vin and then at Buck. “Or have a new lady friend.” Gathering up his report, he looked at all of them. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m handing my report in and going out for lunch.”

Pushing past all of them, Ezra tossed his report in Chris’s IN box and headed out of the office, grabbing his coat, cell, wallet and keys nearby.

“So, who’s up for following him?” Buck asked immediately.

“Oh, I’m definitely in,” Nathan grinned. “I’m dying to know who has him all flustered.”

“I’ll come as well, keep you two from doing anythin’ stupid,” Vin commented as he languidly stood up from his chair.

Nathan protested at ‘doing anything stupid’ as Buck looked at Josiah and JD, expectantly.

“I can’t come, Buck,” JD sighed. “Got all these tech upgrades that I promised Chris would be done today.”

“You all are on your own,” Josiah pointed out and then headed over to his desk.

JD and Josiah watched as the three quickly hurried out of the office to go follow Ezra and whoever was his mysterious lady friend.

“Why do I have a feeling it’s going to end badly,” JD worried out loud, biting his lip.

“I feel sorrier for those three than I do for Ezra,” Josiah said as he shuffled some papers around.

“Why?” JD asked.

“Once Ezra realizes those three are following him, the retaliation will be swift and brutal,” Josiah commented.

JD winced, still remembering the seed-scented shampoo incident and a couple of chickens that Ezra denied up and down that he smuggled in. JD didn’t know you could buy seed-scented shampoo.

Yep, better to stay here and ignorant.

Escape Ezra’s wrath.

~~~

Buck, Nathan and Vin slid into a booth of the Sushi restaurant that they had followed Ezra into. Slipping in through the back, they made sure to have a good view of who their friend was meeting up with.

Ezra was sitting at a table, clearly waiting for someone. The three teammates alternated between watching their friend sip his water and watching the front door.

“When is this woman going to come?” Buck growled out as he peeked from behind his menu. “Who does she think she is, making him wait!”

“I’m sure she’s just running late,” Vin pointed out.

Watching as Ezra glanced at his phone, a goofy smile spread across the man’s lip as his fingers rapidly fired across the keys to send some sort of message back.

“See, she’s on her way,” Nathan grinned.

“This should be good,” Buck chuckled.

Vin merely rolled his eyes as the two grown men behaved like children trying to see Santa Claus for the first time.

They only had to wait a few more minutes before Ezra stood up.

But what really shocked them was when a man with blondish coloured hair and a goatee entered the restaurant, embraced Ezra and gave him a slight peck on the cheek.

Both men sat down. The trio spying on Ezra could make out the same goofy grin that had been on Ezra’s face, on the other man’s face.

“What the hell?” Buck asked confused.

Nathan looked at the other man really closely and then his mouth opened his surprise. “That’s the ER guy!”

“ER guy?” Vin asked.

“Yeah, remember when Ezra dislocated his shoulder a while back?” Nathan asked the both of them.

Vin and Buck nodded.

“Well, that guy was in the bed across from Ezra waiting to be stitched up,” Nathan said. “He works with Nettie.”

“That must be her new social worker then,” Vin commented.

“He’s a social worker?” Buck asked aloud as he continued to watch Ezra and the new guy make out with their eyes.

“Yeah, Nettie mentioned he was competent and quick on his feet,” Vin grinned.

“Well, that’s certainly something coming from, Nettie,” Nathan breathed out.

“But Ezra is with a man here fellas!” Buck was quick to point out.

“So?” Vin shrugged. “Ezra’s still the same, just has a broader datin’ range now.”

Buck made a flapping gesture with his hand. “He’s with a _man_ , Vin.” He said emphasing his point.

“And again, so?” Vin repeated back.

Nathan looked like he was in shock.

“All right there, Nathan?” Vin asked as he shook Nathan’s shoulder in concern.

“Just in a little shock here, Vin,” Nathan said. “You work with a guy for years and think you know him and then…this!” He gestured at the other two making eyes at one another.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with it,” Vin said, frowning a little at how Buck and Nathan were acting.

“There’s nothing wrong with it!” Nathan snapped. “Just didn’t expect it, that’s all.”

“I see.” Vin nodded.

The trio continued watching Ezra and the ‘ER guy’ as Nathan had dubbed him for another hour, their meal brought out and eaten. The two left afterwards.

“Well, I think it’s time to go,” Buck said. “We saw what we wanted to see.”

Nodding in agreement, they made their way up to the cashier where a surprise waited for them.

Ezra and his new friend’s cheque with a note on the back.

 **Next time you follow me, make sure you are in a less conspicuous corner of the restaurant. – Ezra.  
PS. The ‘ER Guy’, his name is Ray Kowalski and has excellent hearing.**

~~~

It was nearly two months later after the restaurant incident and Ezra and Ray felt comfortable ‘coming out’ to their co-workers and friends.

Their response – to throw them a party.

Ezra and Ray were currently parked outside of The Saloon. Hand resting on the wheel, Ezra looked hesitant.

“Everything okay, Ez?” Ray asked out of concern.

“Just…worried…” Ezra replied. “I’m not one who has concerns of what others think about me, but my team…”

“They said they accept your choice, but you think they’re just playing you and really won’t accept you for the new choice you’ve made in your life,” Ray said.

“Yes.”

“Well, if they don’t accept you, I’ll kick their heads in and we’ll head north,” Ray grinned.

Ezra chuckled. “What is it with you threatening to kick people’s heads in all the time?”

“Just a thing.” Ray shrugged.

“Well, if we do have to head north, no where cold,” Ezra grinned.

“All right, no snow,” Ray grinned back and rubbed Ezra’s thigh in comfort and support. Leaning over, he captured Ezra’s lips in a kiss, after a minute or two they broke apart and they reluctantly got out of the car.

The Saloon had been rented out for the night by Team Seven and a few friends of Ray’s, from his work.

Entering in first, Ezra held the door open as Ray followed.

“And here’s the happy couple!” Buck cried out, beer in hand as he made his way over to the two.

“Uh oh,” Ezra muttered.

Soon, Ezra and Ray found themselves with Buck’s arms over their shoulders – a beer glass very close to Ray’s nose – as the exuberant man dragged the couple over to the bar.

“Inez, my lovely, two beers for these two here!” Buck ordered. Removing his arms from around the two, he dug out his wallet and slapped some money on the bar counter.

Inez merely raised an eyebrow, looked at Ray and Ezra who nodded their consent and went to get the drinks.

Soon the two had their glasses in hand as they slowly made their way around the room and made small chit-chat with the various people.

What Ray found out was that Ezra had scary co-workers, all threatening him with various ways of death and never finding his body. Ray still bet even money if his body was hidden, Benton would be able to find it.

Ezra found out a little bit of what JD had been on the receiving end of with Nettie Wells when he started dating Casey. She made mention how she was deployed during the Korean and Vietnam War, but Ezra understood that most of what she did was still classified. She did make the point that certain bodies disappeared and were never found again and that she wasn’t too old to make sure Ezra joined those bodies.

Downing his drink, Ezra made sure not to piss off the maybe-former spy. Ezra was sure he didn’t want to find out what Nettie Wells’ job classifications were during the Korean and Vietnam War, but he was certain it had something to do with interrogation with the way she always seemed to know things.

“So,” JD started. “Nettie talked to you, huh?”

“Oh yes,” Ezra said. “She decided to be Ray’s mother figure while he lives in Denver.”

“Did she mention the body dumps?”

Ezra nodded.

“Yeah, I got that too when I first started dating Casey, be glad she didn’t go in depth with what she really used to do.” JD shuddered. “Still get nightmares.”

Ezra quickly downed another drink and joined Ray who was chatting with Vin.

Nettie passed JD, who discreetly handed him a twenty dollar bill.

“Ez!” Vin grinned. The sharpshooter of Team Seven was just a little drunk. “Ray was just telling me a few of his cases when he worked with the Chicago PD.”

“They are definitely…interesting,” Ezra chuckled as he draped himself over Ray, arms curling around the man’s waist.

A chorus of ‘awwww’ echoed around the room.

“Shaddup!” Ray yelled out as he blushed.

“Get a room you two!” Buck called out.

“Good idea, Mr. Wilmington!” Ezra called back as he manhandled Ray into his jacket and dragged the man out The Saloon to the cat-calls of his coworkers and Ray’s coworkers

“Ezra!” Ray cried out mortified as he was loaded up into the Jaguar.

“Your place or mine?” Ezra asked as he revved the Jaguar and peeled out of The Saloon’s parking lot.

“Ezra you can’t just manhandle someone like that,” Ray groused.

“I’m sorry, but did you or did you not want to get out of there?” Ezra asked as he slowed down a little bit. “I’m not sure about you, but I want you all to myself. I didn’t want to share you with the others anymore, tonight.”

“Yeah, well,” Ray sighed as he slumped back a little. “Coulda warned me. We coulda given some kinda excuse to leave.”

Ezra merely raised an eyebrow. “They know we’re a couple and Buck Wilmington has a dirty mind, they know what we’d be up to the moment we left the premises.”

“And what exactly will we be up to?” Ray grinned as he moved his hand and pressed it against the distinct bulge in Ezra’s pants.

The southern man hissed a reply as he swerved the car slightly.

“Something that will happen in this car very soon if you don’t remove your hand,” Ezra breathed out as Ray continued his massage.

Smirking, Ray removed his hand. “Well, we wouldn’t want to ruin the upholstery.”

Letting out a breath of air, Ezra quickly drove the Jaguar to Ray’s apartment. They tumbled out of the vehicle, both a little breathless and a little drunk as they stumbled their way up the stairs.

Lips met lips, both hungry with desire as Ray fumbled with his keys to open the door to his apartment as they stumbled in. Ezra’s foot met with the back of the apartment door as he kicked it shut, nimble fingers clicking the lock shut behind him as Ray stripped him from his jacket and shirt. He in turn, responded in kind.

Shoes kicked off to the side, pants unbuttoned and tossed to the side as their whirlwind continued.

They only paused briefly in front of Ray’s bed to strip themselves of their boxers and they fell into bed, Ray on top of Ezra as he kissed the man passionately.

“Ray…need you…want you…” Ezra moaned as he tried to create some sort of friction between them.

“All mine,” Ray whispered in Ezra’s ear.

They moved as one and continued their lovemaking into the night.

~~~

It was nearly a year and a half later since Ezra Standish and Ray Kowalski had met. What started as a friendship, soon turned into an equal partnership that benefited them both.

Ezra found the love and trust of someone as equal as him and Ray found someone who loved him passionately.

They were walking together in downtown Denver, both meeting up for lunch, chit-chatting about their day.

Ray was talking about how he had to place a young boy with a new family later today and he could only hope it would turn out all right, while Ezra commented he would be going undercover for a couple of weeks.

“I’ll miss you while you’re gone,” Ray said, with a small smile on his face. He always worried about when Ezra had to go undercover.

“I’ll be careful,” Ezra smiled back.

They were about to kiss when they were interrupted by a white blur, who tackled Ray to the ground.

Said white blur was licking Ray’s face.

“Dief! DIEF!!” Ray sputtered laughing as he grabbed the wolf’s face. “Dief! Get, off, of, me, now.”

Whining, Diefenbaker did as he told.

“Is that a wolf?’ Ezra asked incredulously.

“Only half,” Ray said absent mindily as he started to scratch Dief behind his ears. “What are you doing here boy? Where’s Benton?”

Diefenbaker began a series of short woofs, a look and then started to walk away from them.

Grinning, Ray grabbed Ezra’s hand. “C’mon Ez, we’re going to go meet a Mountie.”

“There is no way you understood that wolf,” Ezra groused as he was led down the sidewalk.

“There’s a knack to it,” Ray grinned.

Soon enough, the two were in front of the Canadian Consulate in downtown Denver, Diefenbaker was looking at the two of them impatiently.

“I didn’t realize we had a Canadian Consulate in Denver,” Ezra commented, with a hint of suspicion.

“It’s probably best not to think too hard about it,” Ray said as he stared at the figure in red standing guard. “Benton…” was whispered.

And Ezra realized this was Ray’s former partner.

Ray absently grabbed Ezra’s hand and pulled him forward. With that step forward, Ray’s past and present were about to meet.


End file.
